


Until Beyond Our Deathbed

by ethyllie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethyllie/pseuds/ethyllie
Summary: "My lines and poems could sound cheesy, but please just remember It's just me trying my best to express my love for you that I can't express, detka."Viktor and Yuuri were childhood friends oh so separated. And then they meet. What comes next? Romance. One thing Yuuri was so bitter about.





	1. Chapter 1

There's a place you just can't reach unless you have a dream too large to bear alone. We call everything on the ice "love".

He's Vibrant, Glowing, Shining. In the middle of this long path they would restlessly say it isn't the end, for there he was, Vibrant, Glowing, Shining. Smiling so true, and so beautiful, so, so happy. A beautiful, Genuine Smile. A smile that reaches his eyes, A smile he wouldn't show in the glare of those cameras like it's only meant for him, there he was, Eyes shining at the sight, his soulmate right there running to him, as if it was the end of the world, as the emotions of his loneliness no longer whirled. He wasn't in question, for there right there, is the answer, the key, the door. This man. This man whose name would roll on his tongue so smoothly, as it makes his day just hearing it, just seeing the person, it feels so warm, and it feels like forever, craving for his touch, as there he waves at him, begging him to please just go faster, as he needs the love he needs right now, "Yuuri!"

As though Yuuri is in a foreign place, in one corner of Russia by the sea, it felt like home, like he's been there, like he's traveled this entire place, as his lover, no, fiancee, no soulmate. His soulmate right there, waving at him, a smile so genuine and eyes more blue than ever before, in the middle of this long path they would restlessly say it isn't the end.

But how would one understand the ending, when they weren't there from the start?

Before we see the next level, Shall we procceed from the start?


	2. A Light Too Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver leaves Obsidian, The Sky leaves the Sun, Viktor leaves his dear Yuuri

A light too bright, It woke him up from this blindness, the madness and the wickedness of this dream. Has he woken up to a wooden ceiling, and a light too bright, too bright for the fifth hour of this morning. Has he woken up to an unusual sight, a blur, and so is time, and the screams, and the ride. Has he found himself crying in an airport, for a reason he couldn't understand, for the pressure was too high for someone so young, who all sees is white, white and white, and big, golden dots of light. He cannot see anymore so clearly, it's as if his senses were all numb, an exception for the tears which are the only ones that brang warmth to him. Has he tried to grasp for anything because he couldn't see anything at all. The desperation of finding one thing that's automatically in his head by just being here ate him. The dark of his head, the things to do, and a life to live. Everything. It's as if not finding it will kill him. And, In fact, It will. It's until everything was fine. It's until he turned his head around at the right angle. Like the vignette effect in photos his vision was only focused to just one boy, a boy. A boy his age, only two years older than him, Pale, Skin as white as snow, and his hair although Silver, Contrasted the white of this airport and the white of his skin with that shine. A boy his gender, yet he loves so, too much, brighter than the light too bright that woke him up, the light too bright that blinded him from the truth that he has to leave. He loves him so much he just couldn't take it. Sometimes you just need to scream, they would say, and so he screamed, with all his heart that all contained was the boy his vision was only clear on, so he screamed, until he screamed his name so loud enough for the young Viktor to hear him. So much pain for the eight-year-old Russian boy. And to just make this more painful for him he turned his back on his parents, just to face his soulmate, with two blue eyes, one that would remind you of the sky and the ocean, and meeting the two amber eyes, one that would remind you of the finest chocolate, and the sun. Two eyes that were once one of the sun, and one of the sky. His two eyes that were once the ocean, and chocolate. Until they met their match. We'll meet again, just you wait so soon. So he ran, despite his world that he will own, this world that the temperature just stayed cold, despite everything and everyone's warnings. He ran, to the person that made it all clear, that made the temperature of this world he will own so warm, the same reason too, why he's leaving. A hug, so tight, maybe the last gift he will give him. Maybe. Tears fell down the two in sorrow, even though "each other" was the reason they're crying.

"You said you wouldn't leave!" A whine through sobs, Yuuri has started. A promise stated so clear, yet here they were, in the dead middle of the morning. "I'm so so sorry, I have to!" Said Viktor. Although you might think this line is for a drama where adults are casting, Viktor has matured early. Don't worry, We'll get to the point where they're past 18, maybe the next chapter, who would know? The author didn't even plan it all out. "You'll write me right? Would you?" "Yes, yes, yes, dear, please, yes, of course I would." and a hundred trillion tears later, they have bid their last goodbye, and Viktor flew to his origin.

But Viktor, He has lied, In the eyes and view of what they would call his soulmate, as from the first they have met has their eyes melted finally in the same color, a time where they would say you have met your soulmate, that just makes him so sure in the end, Yuuri would die his, and not any other's. Despite this abuse, not being able, not being even allowed to see his dear Yuuri's messages. He had the choice to just lie, but just thinking of it, its as if with magic, sting his heart, and his hands felt like burning, as if they're being watched from above, and it's such a crime to do so. So, what do you do when you have nothing to say? Just give something. Viktor, in the past Eight Years, Has given up his Gold, Silver and Jewels. To the point where yes, he has given Yuuri his first gold medal, with one note saying "We have succeeded, My dear.", the only note he has given, for he has nothing to say at all. It just drove Viktor to his desperation of proving his parents he was worth and he deserved to see those, who gives a hell if the love for Yuuri he;s holding if being held at such a young age? Was he not forced to lose his innocence so young to keep him from all evil of this world? But that was his parent's point, to keep his winning streak, but they gave no reward, none at all. Viktor might have a closet, all Gucci and Burberry and every designer brand, but all of those, those are from Viktor's money. His bracelets and rings, shiny golden watches and pretty leather shoes. The same accessories that grew old in his closets, the same accessories that were sent to Japan, 420 wearenumberone street in the killme subdivision in Hasetsu, all named to Katsuki Yuuri, in perfect kanji he'd write in the shipping office's papers. He's dumb. He could send a letter to Yuuri saying he wasn't able to view Yuuri's letters, but upon leaving Yuuri back in Japan, he knows the anxiety building up in him. The anxiety that right now might have grown so far, and he'd think he was just making an excuse. So sending things was his last option, pictures, postcards, his old accessories and shoes and a few medals, russian recipe books, souvenirs, and psotcards, everything he had, except his messages, where he has nothing to say in shame, and he'd rather just ignore him out of love, if it weren't for the burns and the stings, Anything, just to keep him safe from his heart's pain. Recently, he was qualified for the Junior Division, and he's already made a name, Hopefully, Yuuri would hear of this, and know he's just trying his best.

 

Little did he know, Yuuri would have died of sorrow alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysssss, If y'all ever find this on wattpad, pLeAsE DO NOT!!! TELL ME I COPY PASTED THE STORY FROM SOMEONE!!! I AM THE SAME ethyllie  
> Also if y'all found this untouched since march, I got too caught up in school and decided to unpublish it on wattpad. I'm free from this grading's exams so I guess rewriting it would be nice !! This could also be too short, but hEy it's p hard for me to make it to 2k words r i p there's too many scenes at the beggining


	3. Somewhere Beyond Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler/Backstory Chapter 1/2

In this place, Japan, Hasetsu, In a place where little dumb children were supposed to learn, Two pale children, one the reddish and one the yellowish, a Russian and a Japanese, were the only ones connected by the red string, were the only ones who has matching eyes, and once they have met, the ocean would be invaded by chocolate, the sun in his eyes would turn to a blue, cloudless, sunless, sky, a sign that the two creatures God made for each other has finally met, a beautiful, beautiful scene. Resulting to a beautiful, beautiful love, and a beautiful, beautiful friendship. Eventually, in present time, is now a beautiful, beautiful pain, yet, a beautiful, beautiful sacrifice.

That at such a young age they have learned to love.

But before every love story,

It all starts with pain:

Nikiforov Viktor had a name, Katsuki Yuuri was unknown.

But both loved by everyone.

It's your typical Jerk-Nerd story, with an exception for our Jerk, He isn't Jerk. He's a normal, friendly person with such a happy personality and a "touchy" or "intimate" mannerism, making everyone accidentally fall for him, bringing him up to fame. Our nerd, however, doesn't sit by the window three rows from the back. He sits in the middle, attentive in class and a consistent honor student, A loner and abused by others, but his heart remained gentle, soft, gold, too kind for this world that others took advantage of and hurt him in the best ways they could think of. Yet he told nobody, nor did he hold anger for them. Forgiveness for every single time, can you imagine? He was kind, gentle, soft-spoken, and never knew how to feel anger (Well, Unless if he's playing a game and one of the players killed him again, GOD WHY.), which made everyone fall for him, but his fame remained low. Sure, his oppressors liked him too, but they're too embarrassed, shy, in fact, to make any kind interactions with him, and like everyone, too shy to admit that they're literally gay for him. Such young love. Puppy love, in fact. Yuuri could be a loner, but his love for the ice gave him his friends automatically, bringing him the shield and smiles he needed, for he was so young, one who had just woken up in this world, one whose innocence should be protected, for now. Until a fateful day happened, which the Almighty didn't plan, but Viktor's conscience instead, a day where two eyes would meet their match. A day which would defy  all of the Almighty's plans for them, because of such a human's conscience.

Yuuri doesn't like building up all the pain inside. So after every Abuse Session™, of course, like the child he is, he'd cry. And he cries so loud, that at outside the room would he have known the famous kid at the level above him would have heard, and the good conscience played its part.

Thank God he isn't scared, there's a running rumor still unknown by the teachers that someone died in this exact same room, and the lights were off, and Yuuri is sobbing so hard you'd think it's the ghost. But Viktor isn't even scared, fine, he's just...curious. But he turned the lights on, and smashed open all the stalls, until he found the pale, raven-haired boy and when he turned up his head, he could clearly see the blue in his right eye melt to brown, and he could feel his right eye changing, as if he's wearing contact lenses and the freaking eye accessory is melting in his freaking eye. It hurts to meet your soulmate for the very first time. Specifically, in the right eye. It stings, not just his eye, but his heart, and it's as if his hands were on fire.

"Are you....Alright?" He blinked, Staying in where he's standing. Right there. Its as if with magic, stings his heart, and his hands felt like burning, as if they're being watched from above, and it's such a crime to do so. Not just his hands and his heart so literally and physically, but every part of his body that's functioning and alive. It was annoying, but he cared for this person, even if he just said three words to him. Its as if he met this person, maybe in his past life.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Yuuri replied, through sobs and hurried down the hall. Viktor couldn't let this pass, so he followed the chub running so slow down the hall, "Hey!" he shrieked, because this boy seemed so fragile, he couldn't just grab him by the arm. Thankfully, the little boy stopped, and turned around. 

He's more than intergalactic, his thoughts not just full of static, but the only thing he knows is that he's start struck at how beautiful this boy is.

And in between stutters, this chubby boy, who looks as fragile as glass, softer than cotton, would he have known, would he have replied, "Why?"

He saw his eyes change when he saw him, He felt his own eyes change when he saw him. Brown to Brown, Blue to Blue, Sky and the Ocean, Chocolate and Amber, maybe the sun. And it felt like as if the Red String finally has shortened,

"Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?" he asked, hey, although this russian boy is pure russian, he's born here, so of course, He has to learn how to speak Japanese, both kanji and hiragana, both cyrillic and russian.

"Boku no namae wa, Katsuki Yuuri." "Arigatogozaimashita."

He had to find this boy, he didn't have to ask his level, for he has seen him in the lower level before anyways, and he has a whole lot of friends, of course, he has to ask.

But he has to take care of this pain first. One that would sting his heart, One that would burn not only his palms, but his entire, and every inch, centimeter, and millimeter of his body.

And it isn't fever, he was sure. But he had to be sure. But he was sure.

___

It's a neutral reaction when he learnt that his eye and heart stinging, and his body burning, is just normal when you meet your soulmate. How would his parents react, what would his parents say when he comes home, and they see two blue eyes? Fudge. This is going to be a ride

 

\---

The first time Viktor came home, His parents weren't there but he had to show them, and it's either they were mad or they were happy, for the fact that Viktor will learn to love romantically for real in such a young age. He had to show them.

And they were happy, and wanted to meet the match instantly. But then, he realized he has to find the boy, Fudge.

And it took him three weeks, a month in equivalent.

The first week he asked those in the lower section, if ever they knew Katsuki Yuuri, okay fine, they knew him, but his section? not.

The second week someone had a lead, but Viktor had to find the fucking room.

Third week was like their first meeting.

They met in the same CR, in the same stall, and the same sentences, and the same words

Except when Yuuri went running today, And Viktor screamed "Hey", And when Yuuri turned around, Viktor didn't question,

"Watashi ga atta toki, anata no me ga kawatta no o mita." I saw your eye change when we met.

It was beautiful, but it hurt.

"Watashi mo shimashita." I did too.

A Beautiful, Beautiful Answer.

"Sonogo...."

"Tomodachi ni naremasu ka?"

Then.... Can we be friends?  It's what was Viktor asked, since, of course, they're too young.

"Watashitachiha sorumeitodesu." "Watashi wa kore ni taisho suru hoho o shiranai." Yuuri blushed, and changed his position making him smaller, and a bit weaker, but Viktor is a confident little shit and just put his hands on his pockets, and walked closer to Yuuri.

"Of course we're soulmates, It's that obvious. But We're young, I'm only Eight."

"You speak in japanese but you revert to english."  "Of course, I'm a forei-"

"You were born here." "Of course, I had to study my native language, too."

"How did you know me, Yuuri?" "I hear your name everywhere."

Viktor was about to say something by the movement of his lips, Yuuri could tell.

Pink, Pink Lips, In fact.

But the bell rang, and they had to leave,

But, These four weeks changed the Almighty's plan.

Great.

They spent time having a blissful friendship, Eventually Viktor found Yuuri's same love for the ice. Eventually, Yuuko posted one of Viktor's skating videos. Eventually, It went viral, And Viktor, Despite his one year of blissful friendship with Yuuri, 

he

had

to

 

 

 

 

 

l e a v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this here bc i'm stuck w my phone for now,,, by the end of the month i should post more here,,, sorry,,,,  
> personal shit,,,,,  
> Watashiachiha suromeitodesu=we're soulmates  
> Imma post the other one its 10pm i have school tomorrow too


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler/Backstory chapter 2/3???

Viktor would have lived a terrible life without a family if an accident didn't happen. But an accident that will other than him, hurt someone once they found out. Viktor once asked God if he could have his warm family back, and have turned the cold parents to stone, left alone and forgotten. A childish prayer was answered, maybe in the wrong way.

Viktor got a new coach after he won the Junior Grand Prix Final, his coach saying he was too old for his and soon to be achievements. So he trained under Yakov Feltsman.

It's been a week.

And It's nice having friends out of the stressful, stressful school wherein he knows his friends are only there because he's famous. Plastics who boss around when he's not there because they're friends with them, He knows what's behind them, maybe hands holding knives, ready to kill him when he's of no use. He's been friends with Mila, An 11-year-old girl with red, wavy hair, she's pretty loud, but that's the point. Loud People always express who they are, they say, a break from plastic. And Georgi, Someone his age, His birthday surprisingly a day next to him, He's just as pale as Yuuri, and his Hair was the same color as Yuuri, but from the hairstyle and the little flaws of his skin doesn't give him the pain, well, temporarily. There's also this 4-year-old little tiny blondie who frequently visits the ice rink, and he's the angry type, who turns into an angel when his grandpa comes by 11PM to pick him up. Eventually, he learns that his mom was one of the Idols here in Russia, but quit her luxurious life to give birth to this young emo. It was fun, away from the plastic of the school.

Today Viktor didn't use the car as he insisted. He also came to Russia expecting sightseeing, but he traveled around in a car with overly tinted windows. So he ran all the 20-minutes car-ride to a 40-minutes one.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakooooooooooooooooooov! Izvinite, ya opozdal segodnya!" Yakov! Sorry I'm late. Viktor chimed, walking past behind the man 

"Vy na 20 minut ran'she." You're 20 minutes early.

Well, Okay. Fine.

Viktor laced up his golden, shiny skates and tried to walk over into the ice. But he saw something. Black and Peach and Blue. It was so...

Yuuri

He had to shut up. He's only sixteen, Yuuri's only fourteen. It's too early.He has all the rights to say these when he has all the rights. Drink, Smoke, everything.

It was all 4-years-old again, where he has trouble skating, he can't even maintain his balance on the dry ground, let alone the ice, walking in blades. But he had and has to keep this going, he just has to skate until he's in the seniors above the world and he could and can and will travel halfway around the whole world Just to see his whole world, his whole universe, his whole life. 

He stepped on the ice, letting the blades sink in, his grip hard on the sidelines, trying to let go and slide to the middle of the ice.  
But he lost it.

・・・

Don't go to the Light.

Of course we're soulmates, it's that obvious, but we're young, I'm only eight. 

Sonogo, tomodachi ni naremasu ka?

Watashi ga atta toki anata No me ga kawatta no o mita

Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?

You'd write me right? Would you? 

You said you wouldn't leave! 

Don't go to the light

Boku no namae wa, Katsuki Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy so ye the short chapters will end l8r bye these r quick uploAds lol in the middle of a sunday night w school tom.  
> Also haahahahahahahah sorry for the repetitive words at the end thats supposed to add suspense but theyre just words so lol no


	5. Refresh

Blue Eyes suddenly opened, as silver strands rose from White sheets, and breathing faster than how it was for him. Viktor rose from, more of, a nightmare. A nightmare he couldn't remember, despite being three seconds and 10 fast heartbeats away from it. One that was just shouting, and one the soft Voice. 

But he couldn't remember what they were saying, nor does he remember anything at all. But it all lives there in his heart. The things that will make his heart hollow, the things that will lead him to a lonely life, someday. 

In short,  
The sixteen-year-old Viktor woke up as if from a nightmare after that five hours wait, with spinal and head damage leading to amnesia. With no one in the hospital room. But before his larynx could sing his heart's song, a woman with the same platinum hair opened the goddamn door.

"Витя!" Had she cried, had it been hours? Days? Weeks? Months? And terribly, Years? So Many questions that couldn't be understood, that couldn't be answered today.  
Who was she, anyways? 

"僕の名前わ?" he asked, the sentence he slowly forgets released, the soft Voice still trapped in his heart. And Never will he be able to hear it.

"Витя-" "君のなわ?"  
It's a switch between the speaking languages of the countries, and her dear Витя cutting her off for the first Time, Катерина Never felt things so New.  
She could have felt that when money was turning her into Stone.  
But since Viktor has a head and Spinal Damage, and a loss of recollection of memories, No longer will his longing for Yuuri be there.

No longer will Viktor fight for the reason of his heart, but for the Greed of those who have borne him.

"Viktor, I'm your Mother." oh, isn't she, really?  
"Where am I? Who was screaming earlier? Who's trying to tell his name-" "Shh, детка, let's answer all the questions later, be glad you're awake."

In the span of a month, Viktor Learned all that he has to regain. Except for one, the reason he skated longer. He felt empty, wanderlust for one place he couldn't recall, loving deeply something he can't remember anymore. He was, lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna take so long now that im gon a write in the first pov  
> Woo 3 rushed updates in one night goddammit shakespeare (but then im not american but ive been reading romeo and juliet while im supposed to practice my native language)  
> Bитя=vitya  
> 僕の 名前わ=boku no namae wa (i am?/my name?)  
> My japanese gets worse everytime I swear to God  
> Детка=baby  
> 君のなわ= your name  
> I didnt mean the movie


	6. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up. Viktor arrives.

Yuuri

I slept, Woke up, then slept again, then I woke up.

It's still out there, Everywhere, Live streamed on Facebook, Trending on Twitter, Fan Accoutns on Instagram and everything else. Edited and stolen copies on YouTube. But Yuko's copy was nowhere to be seen in social media. She had finally deleted it. But downloading is a thing. I can't hire some hacker to hack their devices and delete it. That's a crime and people have their rights. It's such a big paper weight to my reputation I might just retire, finally. I didn't graduate college for nothing.

"Yuuri! Come help shovel snow!" My mother's soft voice got even softer by the thick wood of my door. It's literally in March, What the hell?

I tried to look for proof, opening the curtains to my side and Jesus Christ. All I want to do is laze around until some big, bright light bulb pops up above my head. But take pity on this Hot Spring. Not like I didn't like it here. Free baths for the win. So I hurried downstairs, and just as I opened the sliding door, something brown and fuzzy jumped over me.

"Vicchan?!" 

A dog. With Chocolate Curls. And it's kissing (more of licking, but everyone calls it kissing, so deal with it.) me everywhere. 

_But he's too large to even be Vicchan._

"He looks just like Vicchan, does he?" My father exclaimed, just passing by with a tray of sake. 

"He came in earlier with a good looking foreigner."

 _Realization struck me like a damn lighning_ , as I stood up and ran to the men's bathing room. I didn't care about the table I ran over on, Anxiety can't be a bitch today. 

Knowing how extra he could be, he probably wouldn't go to the public, indoor one despite snowing outside, but I still looked at it because I'm a slow minded Idiot. 

Then I went to the last place I would ever be. He was right there. Beautiful. Calm. His skin still the mesmerizing same shade of pale, as if it was untouched with a product after all these years. His eyes even more blue, more vibrant than I could remember, and even in TV. His hair, although being wet, it still shone, like it was made of white strands of gold. Platinum. 

_He was better up close. But being more close, it would be worse. Maybe not just me, but for the both of us.  
Oh, I just remembered, there's no such thing like 'us'._

"What are you doing here?" 

He stood up, sidewards, back arched, hand over as if it was asking me to come join him, and a statue covering what only he should see.  
"Yuuri!" what. "From now on, I'll be your new coach, and I'll make you win the grand prix final!" 

"Huh?"

_He was a genius who never fails to surprise me._

§§§

Third Person, Author. 

"Yuuri!" Minako boomed through the building, screaming "Rumor says Viktor's going here to coach you!" She stopped running (It looked like she was flying in high speed, though.) when she saw her Hiroko-Chan, though. "Vicchan's already here." She smiled. 

"Huh?" 

Then she went to the next room, and saw _such sorcery_ , because such rumors are already done. There was Viktor Ivanovich Nikiforov, shoulder bare and a dog in his arms, And like the boss she really is, started screeching again, "Yuuri! Why is he sleeping in one of the inn's robes?!" "He ate dinner and slept, Calm down." And like the boss at mood swings she was, she did, and sat beside him.  
"It's big news in Russia. You know it, He's the national treasure, Yuuri. You should take advantage of it. And also your mutual fight as soulma-"  
Yuuri glared at her,  
"Minako-Sensei." he took one deep breath, "I'm just his fan now." Minako flinched, Minako cringed.

" _I'm his fan. And no longer his soulmate_. Have you seen the Interview at the Grand Prix Finale back in 2013? He was asked who was it who made both of his eyes blue. He said he couldn't recall. I've been with him for two years after our eyes matched." Yuuri explained,"I'm not the _'Future Nikiforov' anymore_. He deprived me of my future." 

" _But you let him._ "

Yuuri looked at the Innocent Minako. Who, all his life, helped him make up his decisions, All those typical clichés. But now it seems like she was just roasting him.

"Did it seem like I had chances to go to Russia?" He mindlessly shot back, even going to the point of rudeness. 

"Well, In choosing your scholarship Saint Petersburg was one of the choices, _and you chose Detroit."_

"Because no way. I already have enough Russian Instant Noodles and Souvenirs and postcards to make it seem like I was rich and I went there on vacation for a month."

Viktor Ivanovich Nikiforov moved. No, He didn't just move. He woke up. He stood up, dog still hanging in his arms like a four-year-old girl. 

And Yuuri woke him up, why, his voice was getting louder. 

And by his voice getting louder, that means getting triggered second by second in a small arguements for grown-ups. 

Viktor Ivanovich Nikiforov took a glance over his shoulder, a pout, and a silent whine, "I'm hungry."

Yuuri wasn't his soulmate. He was a fan. 

"What do you want to eat?" 

Viktor Ivanovich Nikiforov turned around, in a position finally proper, where his neck wouldn't ache. 

"As your coach, I'd like to know your favourite food."

Bullshit. Such Drugging, Such brainwashing to the point of memory loss only takes place in Operas and Fictional Books he was so engaged in when he was a mere teenager.

§§§

"Wow! Amazing!" Viktor Ivanovich Nikiforov said with a smile, the shape of a heart, and started eating it. "Is this what God eats?" 

"Looks like you're enjoying it." Yuuri said on the other hand, bored, sarcastic, hurt.  
"Like before, Yuuri was only allowed to eat it during competitions since he gains weight easily." Minako added. 

_Stop_

"Like before?" Viktor Ivanovich Nikiforov asked, curious. Bitch, Yuuri thought. "Have we.... Met somewhere else, Yuuri? Other than last year?" How many people have you been with? Two fucking years, Mister Viktor Ivanovich-Nikiforov, and you forgot all of it. 

As much as Yuuri wanted to attack him, to grab the chopsticks from Viktor's hands and make him choke on those chopsticks on his throat, he smiled, instead. He didn't have surgery on his face, but his plastic was affecting the pollution.

"Let's talk about that later."

"I admit, I'm getting a bit of a DéJà Vu." Viktor said, with innocence so sweet that in Yuuri's world would affect the pollution more with his plastic.

"Like I said, I'll discuss it with you privately."

"Anyways, Have you eaten this Pork Cutlet Bowl recently?" 

"Ah, Yes, Yes."

_Hard Plastic is easy to break with just one throw, Especially if it's made in china. Let's see how long you last._

_"Why? You haven't won anything yet."_  
_I Won You, Back._

And Yuuri then felt it, the fat falling out of his shirt, shit, he thought

_You aren't made of hard plastic. You're made of the most precious, most fragile glass._  
_And a bit of katsudon._  
_And fat._

§§§

"Wow! Classical Tiny Room!" Viktor exclaimed, Stretching his arms with the same smile of a heart. "Sorry. This banquet hall is the only one we have left." "Is there a couch?" He looked over at Yuuri, who was glaring at him so bad it almost seemed like he had red eyes ready to shoot lazers and all those five-year-old boy fantasies.  
And by fantasies, that doesn't include pornhub, sorry for the inconvenience.

"So, Tell me Yuuri." Viktor kneeled in front of him, touching him "What's in this town? Who matched your eyes?-"

Viktor slid his hand from Yuuri's own hands, up to his arms. Fingers lacing Yuuri's chin with the lightest of touches, softest of all skins. Robe falling more from his shoulder, showing his entire chest and abdomen, and face so close. Yuuri lacked personal space, as his face started to heat up, smoke of the heat leaving his lips in a split second. 

"-I want to know everything, Yuuri." Viktor's voice was low, rusty and husky, laced with lust as his half-lidded eyes said it all. 

_Eyes of a cloudless sky and the ocean. It reminded Yuuri of the beach, as his had the sun, the sand, and the chocolate of land. Perfect._

"A-about earlier." It took Yuuri all his might, not as a fan, but finally as a soulmate, to grab hold of Viktor's arm, one with the feather-light touches on his chin, and put it down. "What about it?" Viktor asked, eyes never losing its glint. Voice still low, rusty and husky. And Yuuri still lacked personal space. 

"Can you just-" Yuuri averted his face, Yuuri averted his gaze, grabbing Viktor's hand on his arm, removing it. Crawling from Viktor so their distance would turn to inches, and not only centimeters. 

Viktor loses the glint (of hope) in his eyes, yet Yuuri did not notice it, for he averted his face, he averted his gaze.

Yuuri started once he got into a comfortable position.

"You really don't remember, do you?" He started, the temperature rising from his cheeks.

Viktor was shocked, "Remember what?"

_"You were here before."_

Yuuri averted his face, Yuuri averted his gaze, and looked straight into Viktor's eyes.

The eyes of a cloudless sky, and of the ocean. While his was the color of the sun, the sand, the chocolate of land.

"The first thing I can remember was.... I Was in a hospital. I was all grown up, I-"

Viktor wasn't born in a hospital. He was born in his mother's house here.

"-I went to Japan, but it was only Tokyo. For competitions."

 _"What happened, Viktor?"_ It was this moment when Yuuri was the one who started invading space, as he leaned over to the Russian, And held the hand he was balancing on.

"I...."

Yuuri lost his patience that he's been wasting for 17 years. 

_It was at this moment, Viktor's heart dropped. Yuuri's didn't just drop. It shattered, completely._

_So he left. Retreated to his room. Tore down all the posters he had as a fan. The pain dripping down his face. With no heart to see Viktor's, no question in mind._

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A SOLID MONTH!!!!
> 
> Also to clarify, if you have seen ANY Viktor Nikolaevich Nikiforov, it was supposed to be Ivanovich, I just checked the plotline shit and I replaced it with Nikolaevich because I was studying the entire romanov empire so kill me. 
> 
> I'm too lazy to check my errors, cause guess who just came home from a 10-hour car ride.  
> Pro Tip: It's me.
> 
> ALSO IM MORE ACTIVE ON TWITTER SO YOU WOULD KNOW IF IM ALIVE:
> 
> @ ethyllie
> 
> BYE FOR NOW!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You!!!


End file.
